Movement
Introduction As always, movement is critical to playing this game as spacing around your opponent's bullets is key. Any movement listed here will also put you into a graze state in which bullets will not hit you. Unfortunately, there's no visual indication for when you are grazing and when you are not (unlike IaMP). This will probably be addressed in the full edition or a future patch. Dashing Dashes on the ground can be done by either holding D and a direction or tapping 44 or 66 (for back/forward respectively). While forward dashes can be prolonged by holding 6 (such as 66 or 6D or D6), backdashes cannot be lengthened (unless Suika makes it into the game). From a dash, any jump you do will transition into a superjump. Superjump Superjumps, like dashes, will graze through projectiles for a period of time. They are characterized with a burst of bluish energy around your character before she jumps into the air. In addition to the graze period, superjumps have additional height and trajectory over normal jumps, as well as increased speed. You can superjump in three directions: backwards, up, or forwards, either by using a downward direction before the jump direction or by holding D before inputting the jump direction (examples: 2-9, or D9). Airdashing Airdashes can be done by tapping 44 or 66 while in the air. Note that unlike ground dashing and Superjumping, this is not interchangeable with j.4D/6D due to the addition of Flying. Airdashes do not cost spirit to use, and they do contain some limited graze period. Airdashes generally do not move as far or as fast as air Flight. Fly Fly is done by tapping one of the 8 directions in midair and D. Holding the D button will prolong the duration during which your character is airborne. Initiating a fly only costs half a spirit orb, but prolonging it will rapidly drain your orbs. You can also steer your flight direction while prolonging your flight, by holding D and then inputting a new direction to fly in. Your character will not instantly move toward that new direction, but they will will curve their trajectory. Dash/Fly/Jump Cancel Dash cancels are performed during a bullet-type move, either B/C or a bullet-type special. On the ground, you can only backdash cancel but in the air you can cancel with either a forward or backdash. Fly cancels are done in the air off of a bullet-type move, utilizing one of the 8 directions and the D button (note that this will consume a spirit orb). Its advantage over airdash canceling is that you have six additional directions in which to cancel instead of just back or forwards. Jump cancels are similar to IaMP's old High Jump Cancels in that you high jump during a bullet-type move to cancel its recovery; however, now you simply press 7 8 or 9 during the bullet-type move and it will be canceled automatically without requiring the D button. Airteching Airteching, otherwise known as recovering in the air (or "ukemi"), is done while falling after being hit by an opponent's attack. It can be done by pressing any button after the juggle period from an attack ends. You can also choose to hold a direction and a button to airtech at the soonest possible point. You can choose which direction to airtech in by holding either forward or back before pressing a button. If the juggle Limit was reached and your character receives a Limit Seal surrounding your character, you will be unable to airtech at all. It is important to note that this function is entirely optional, and in some cases it may be much better not to airtech even when you are able to do so. For the most part, Airteching does not avoid additional juggle hits because the only time you are able to Airtech is when you've already become invulnerable in the air due to the juggle period from your opponent's attack ending. Groundteching Teching on the ground, otherwise known as rolling, can be done by holding any button and a direction after being knocked down. It is possible to hold a direction and button after hitting the ground, and you will begin the groundtech at the soonest possible point. The ground tech will simply slide your character in the direction that you chose, before your character gets off the ground. Ground techs are completely invulnerable, and your character will be able to act or defend as soon as the invulnerability state ends. It may also be important to note that this function is also entirely optional. By normally getting up off the ground, your character will rise much faster than if they had ground teched. Also, while teching allows you to get up off the ground in two different locations midscreen, not teching at all gives you a third position to choose from. Border Escape Border Escape is a guard cancel mechanic that allows you to escape block stun. While blocking an attack, press D twice and your character will perform a Border Escape at the cost of crushing one Spirit Orb. Border Escapes can also be directed in different ways. By holding a direction before tapping D, your character will perform a movement that corresponds with the direction you held. This allows you to escape from pressure you would have had to block or a certain guard crush sequence. Not holding a direction will cause you to backdash, holding 4 when tapping D will also backdash, hold 6 to forward dash, hold 1 to highjump-7 and hold 2 to highjump-8.